Barnslig Kyss
by Denny Dirtyview
Summary: ¡Porque los ganadores SIEMPRE consiguen su beso de la victoria! DENNOR.


**-Título: **Barnslig kyss.

**-Pairing: **Dinamarca x Noruega (más o menos).

**-Advertencias: **AU. ¿Y algo de fluff, quizá?

**-Notas:** Los nombres que les he dado a Dinamarca y Noruega en esta historia son Soren y Nikkolai/Nikko, respectivamente. Las edades las sitúo entre los siete y los ocho años.

~ ¡Hola! ¡Soy un disclaimer y te informo de que los personajes de esta narración le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya! ~

* * *

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—¡Claro que lo hago!

Por un momento, un impasible silencio inundó el parque infantil en el que se encontraban. El pequeño noruego miraba a su amigo con los ojos entrecerrados, como tratando de adivinar sus verdaderas intenciones. Porque realmente no lo entendía.

—¿...Por qué iba yo a besarte?

Søren saltó del columpio en el que se balanceaba segundos atrás para enfrentar al otro niño aún sentado.

—¡Te he ganado saltando del columpio! Los ganadores siempre tienen un beso de la victoria.

—¿Quién lo dice?

—¡Lo he visto en las películas!

Nuevamente Nikkolai escrutó al danés con la mirada, permitiéndose incluso abrir un poco la boca para acentuar su gesto de incredulidad.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quería un beso? Eso era tan cursi... ¡Además...!

—¿...No es la chica la que da el beso en las películas?

Y eso era un tono de reproche.

—¿...Y?

—¡Yo no soy una chica!

Otro pequeño silencio. Søren miró a Nikkolai con cierta confusión en sus ojos. En realidad eso ya lo sabía. Se habían bañado juntos desnudos en el río de las afueras más de una vez. Nikkolai no era una chica. Pero, ¿qué mas daba? Søren tampoco veía tanta diferencia.

—Pero eres lo más parecido a una que conozca.

Oh. OH.

Nikkolai se puso en pie con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, quedando ahora casi a la misma altura.

—¿Qué insinúas? ¡Yo no parezco una chica!

—¿Entonces no vas a darme mi beso de la victoria porque no eres una chica?

Nikkolai asintió como respuesta.

—¿...Y si fueses una chica?

—¿Qu-

—¿Jugamos a papás y mamás? —no tuvo que decirlo dos veces para que el noruego le golpease en la cabeza con toda la fuerza que su pequeño puño le permitió—. ¡Auch!

Søren se llevó las manos a la zona afectada, exagerando el gesto.

—¿Eres tonto?

—¡Por qué no quieres darme mi beso de la victoria?

—¡Por qué debería? ...No lo entiendo —susurró.

El danés soltó un grito de frustración y se giró de golpe. Echó a andar hasta el tobogán y se subió a él, quedando sentado arriba del todo, girado hacia la escalera, y con sus pequeños brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

¿Se había enfadado...?

Por un momento la expresión de Nikkolai no cambió. ¿De verdad se había molestado porque le había golpeado? ¡Pero si lo hacia muchas veces! O sería por ese tonto beso...

Søren era siempre un cabezota, pero cuando se subía al tobogán significaba que estaba realmente molesto.

—¡Oye! Baja ya —no obtuvo respuesta, y frunció el ceño en señal de preocupación—. ¿Søren?

Otro silencio. ¡Qué tonto!

¿...Y si no le volvía a hablar? ¿Y si se había enfadado por siempre jamás? ¿Y si ya no quería ser su amigo más...?

Y además, ¡estaba anocheciendo! Mamá se enfadaría.

Nikkolai caminó hasta el tobogán y subió las escaleras lentamente.

Søren, mientras, le miraba disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo, pero aparentando en todo momento un gesto de enfado con los labios fruncidos.

Cuando el pequeño noruego llegó a cuatro escalones de distancia de la cima, colocó las manos sobre las rodillas del otro niño para sujetarse y no caer. Søren entonces le miró con curiosidad.

—Que sepas que solo lo hago porque eres un tonto.

Y así, con esa frase sin un sentido real, se puso de puntillas y alcanzó a dejar un casto beso sobre los labios del otro. Rápido. Luego se apartó con una mirada neutral y un rastro de vergüenza en sus mejillas.

Søren tardó unos segundos más en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo se cubrió la boca rápidamente con las dos manos, como escandalizado, mientras un rojo bermellón subía por su rostro hasta sus orejas. Sus grandes ojos celestes miraban a su amigo noruego, abiertos de par en par.

¿Qué... qué había hecho?

Él no se refería a eso cuando pidió un beso. Quería decir uno en la mejilla. ¡Ese era un beso de mayores!

—¡Me has dado un beso de mayores! —chilló Søren señalando a Nikkolai.

—¿...Un qu-?

No puedo ni acabar de sorprenderse cuando el danés ya estaba en pie sobre la superficie de metal y saltaba soltando risas.

—Nikko me ha dado un beso de mayores~, un beso de mayores~~

—¿D-de qué estás hablando? —murmuró frunciendo el ceño mientras es rubor de su rostro se intensificaba por segundos.

Søren ya se había tirado por el tobogán y bajaba deslizándose y canturreando feliz y burlón.

—¡Nikko me ha dado un beso de mayoooores~!

—¡Para! —gritó Nikkolai tirándose detrás para cogerle y golpearle.

—¡Nikko me ha dado un beso de mayoreeeeessss~!

—¡Que pares! ¡No es verdad! ¡...Eres un tonto!

—¡...De mayoreeess~

—¡Cállate!

—¡Auch!

* * *

**Notas (II): **El título significa "beso infantil" en noruego. Me gusta este AU. Pensaré más sobre esto 8D

Tienes la posibilidad de hacerme muy feliz. ¡Tú ya sabes cómo! C:


End file.
